


Hero Gets the Girl

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: You don't have to save the world to be a hero.





	Hero Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Un-canon Drabble-a-thon, 2010.

“You broke up with Harry?” Neville stared at Ginny, aghast, ignoring the sudden hope swelling his chest. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because he never talks to me, he’s always talking with Ron and Hermione. He never has time for me, he’s always off with Ron and Hermione. He’s too overprotective, he didn’t want me fighting even though he _knew_ I helped with the DA while he was away. He thinks he loves me, but he only really loves the idea of it,” Ginny replied, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. “It’s better for both of us.”

“But...but...” Neville could barely breathe, not with Ginny looking at – no, _assessing_ \- him with those deep brown eyes. “I’m sure Harry cares about you...”

“Don’t be foolish.” Ginny stepped closer, looking up at him gravely. “You were there last year. You talked to me. You didn’t ignore me. You let me cry on your shoulder after Fred died. I feel _real_ around you, not like a china doll.”

“Harry’s a hero, though. Aren’t heroes supposed to get the girl?”

“Oh, Neville.” Standing on tiptoe, Ginny brushed her lips over his. “Don’t you see? You _are_ my hero.”

Joy filled him as he kissed her back.


End file.
